logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
TN1
TN1 is the main television channel of Rádio e Televisora Nacional, the South Matamanian public broadcasting corporation. TN1 was launched in March 7, 1957, being South Matamah's first channel and the most watched television network in the country, besides being one of the largest public broadcasters in Eurdecia. The channel normally broadcasts 24 hours a day, being available worldwide through TN Internacional. TN1 has a variety of programs, composed mainly of news, talk-shows, sports, current affairs and national and international fiction (mainly from other public broadcasters, , and United Eusqainic Pictures), such as films and TV series. Unlike its sister channel TN2, TN1 broadcasts commercial advertising, which, along with government grants, finances the channel. Televisora Nacional 1957-1959 TN1 clock - 1957.png|Network clock (1957). 1959-1968 TN1/I Programa 1968-1978 TN clock 1972.svg|Network clock (1972). TN1 clock - Omega (1974).png|Network clock (1974). TN1 clock - Omega (1976).png|Network clock (1976). TN1 (first era) 1978-1980 1980-1981 1981-1983 1983 1983 TN1 clock - Omega (1983).png|Network clock 1983). 1983-1984 1984-1985 1985-1986 TN1 ID - 1985.png|Network ID (1985). 1986-1988 TN1 ID - 1986.png|Network ID (1986). TN1 clock - Tissot Stylist (1986).png|Network clock (1986). 1988-1989 TN1 - Ford clock (1988).png|Network clock (Ford, 1988). TN1 clock - Citroen (1989).png|Network clock (Citroën BX11, 1989). TN Canal 1 1989-1990 TN1 ID 1989.png|Network ID (1989). TN1 clock - Bonança Seguros (1990).png|Network clock (Companhia de Seguros Bonança, 1990). Canal 1 1990-1996 Canal_1_short_logo.svg|Short logo. Canal 1 da TN ID 1990.png|Network ID (1990). Canal 1 bumper (1994).png|Network ID (1994). Canal 1 bumper - TNC (1994).png|Commercial break ID (TNC, 1994). Canal 1 ID (1995).png|Network ID (1995). Canal 1 bumper - TNC (1995).png|Commercial break ID (TNC, 1995). Canal 1 ID - Summer 1995.png|Network ID (Summer 1995). Canal 1 - TNC bumper (1995).png|Commercial break ID (TNC, Summer 1995). Canal 1 ID - 1995 or 1996.png|Network ID (Fall 1995). Canal 1 - TNC bumper (Late 1995).png|Commercial break ID (TNC, Fall 1995). TN Canal 1 short bumper - 1990.png|Pre-network promo ID (1990). Canal 1 pre-promo ID - December 1991.png|Pre-network promo ID (1991). Canal 1 pre-promo bumper (1995).png|Pre-network promo ID (Summer 1995). Canal 1 TN post promo ID - December 1991.png|Post-network promo ID (1991). Canal 1 promo - Flash Moda (1994).png|Network promo (Flash Moda, 1994). TN1 bumper - Amanha (1994).png|Network promo (Amanhã, 1994). Canal 1 promo - A Rapariga Do Sul (1995).png|Network promo (A Rapariga do Sul, 1995). Canal 1 promo - Fogo Do Amor (1995).png|Network promo (Fogo do Amor, 1995). Canal 1 promo - Roleta Russa (1995).png|Network promo (Roleta Russa, Summer 1995). Canal 1 promo - Casa Cheia (1995).png|Network promo (Casa Cheia, Summer 1995). Diapositivo do Canal 1 da TN em 1990.png|Network slide (1990). TN1 clock - Petrosul (December 1990).png|Network clock (Petrosul, 1990). TN1 clock - Banco Motta & Floresia (1991).png|Network clock (Banco Motta e Florésia, 1991). TN banco clock 2.png|Network clock (Banco Motta e Florésia, 1992) TN1 clock - MottaCard - 1993 - 1.png|Network clock (MottaCard, 1993, 1). TN1 clock - MottaCard, MasterCard and Eurdecard - 1993.png|Network clock (MottaCard/Eurdecard/MasterCard, 1993). TN1 clock - MottaCard - 1993 - 2.png|Network clock (MottaCard, 1993, 3). TN1 clock - MottaCard and Banco Motta - 1993.png|Network clock (MottaCard/Banco Motta e Florésia, 1993). TN1 ID - 1990 ID Remake (2012).png|Network ID (1990, 2012 and 2017 recreation). TN1 (second era) 1996-1998 TN1 ID 1996.png|Network ID (1996, 1). TN1 ID - 1996 (2).png|Network ID (1996, 2). TN1 ID - 1996 (3).png|Network ID (1996, 3). TN1 ID - 1996 (4).png|Network ID (1996, 4). TN1 ID - 1996 (5).png|Network ID (1996, 5). TN1 ID - 1996 (6).png|Network ID (1996, 6). TN1 ID - 1996 (7).png|Network ID (1996, 7). TN1 Ident 1996.png|Network ID (1996, 8). TN1 ID - 1996 (10).png|Network ID (1996, 9). TN1 ID - 1996 (11).png|Network ID (1996, 10). TN1 ID - 1996 (12).png|Network ID (1996, 11). TN1 ID - 1996 (13).png|Network ID (1996, 12). TN1 - commercial break ID - 1996.png|Commercial break ID (1996). TN1 promo - Marilia Emilia - 1998.png|Network promo (Marília Emília, 1998). TN1 promo - Nacional X Lisenenses - 1998.png|Network promo (Nacional x Lisenenses, 1998). TN1 promo - Futebol - 1998.png|Network promo (football, 1998). TN1 promo - Jet 7 - 1998.png|Network promo (Jet 7, 1998). Contra Zapping TVC 1998 - Part 1.png|Contra Zapping contest promo (1998, 1). Contra Zapping TVC 1998 - Part 2.png|Contra Zapping contest promo (1998, 2). Contra Zapping post-commercial break TVC - 1998.png|Contra Zapping contest promo (1998, 3). TN1 sponsorship billboard - Singer - 1998.png|Sponsorship billboard (Singer, 1998, 1). TN1 - Contra Zapping - Singer sponsorship billboard - 1998.png|Sponsorship billboard (Singer, 1998, 2). TN1 - Trident sponsorship billboard - 1998.png|Sponsorship billboard (Trident, 1998). TN1 clock - May 1998.png|Network clock (Generic, 1996). Banco Motta & Florésia clock 1996.png|Network clock (Banco Motta e Florésia, 1996). TN1 - Souto Mayor - Motta - Credito Predial clock (May 1, 1997).png|Network clock (Banco Pinho e Souto Mayor/Banco Motta e Florésia/Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano, 1997). Banco Motta e Florésia clock 1998.png|Network clock (Banco Motta e Florésia, 1998). 1998-2002 TN1 Ident 1998 (2).png|Network ID (1998, 1). TN1 Ident 1998.png|Network ID (1998, 2). TN1 ID - Criancas - 1998 - 1.png|Network ID (children's programming, 1998). TN1 commercial break ID - 1998 (2).png|Commercial break ID (1998, 1). TN1 commercial break ID - 1998 (1).png|Commercial break ID (1998, 2). TN1 - pre-promo ID - 1998.png|Pre-network promo ID (1998, 1). TN1 pre-promo ID - 1999.png|Pre-network promo ID (1998, 2). TN1 pre promo ID - Childrens - 1998.png|Pre-network promo ID (children's programming, 1998, 1). TN1 pre promo ID - Childrens - 1999.png|Pre-network promo ID (children's programming, 1998, 2). TN1 promo - Dharma e Greg - 1999.png|Network promo (Dharma e Greg, 1999). TN1 promo - Jardim Da Celeste (1999).png|Network promo (Jardim da Celeste, 1999). TN1 promo - Hugo (1999).png|Network promo (Hugo, 1999). TN1 - Quem Quer Ser Milionário promo - 2000.png|Network promo (Quem Quer Ser Milionário?, 2000). TN1 sponsorship billboard - Toyota Corolla - 1999.png|Sponsorship billboard (Toyota Corolla, 1999). TN1 sponsorship billboard - Sumol Nectar - 1999.png|Sponsorship billboard (Sumol Néctar, 1999). TN1 sponsorship billboard - Trident - 1999.png|Sponsorship billboard (Trident, 1999). TN1 sponsorship billboard - Banco Melro - 1999.png|Sponsorship billboard (Banco Melro, 1999). TN1 - Fim de Emissao (1999).png|Closedown ID (1998). Souto Maior Banco Motta e Florésia Credito Predial clock 1999.png|Network clock (Banco Pinho e Souto Mayor/Banco Motta e Florésia/Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano, 1999). TN banco clock 1.png|Network clock (Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano/Banco Pinho e Souto Mayor/Banco Motta e Florésia, 1999, 1). TN1 clock - Bancos (06-10-1999).png|Network clock (Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano/Banco Pinho e Souto Mayor/Banco Motta e Florésia, 1999, 2). TN1 clock - Mundial Confianca (1999).png|Network clock (Mundial-Confiança Seguros, 1999). TN1 clock - Credito Predial Motta Souto Mayor - 2000.png|Network clock (Crédito Predial Sul-Matamiano/Banco Pinho e Souto Mayor/Banco Motta e Florésia, 2000). TN clock 1990s.png|Network clock (Delta, 2000). TN1 clock - Darconi (2000).png|Network clock (Darconi, 2000). TN1 clock - 4 Salti - 2001.png|Network clock (4 Salti, 2001). TN1 clock - Skip (2001).png|Network clock (Skip, 2001). TN1 1998 spoof in THH22M (Blue Trash Bin).png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2002). 2002-2004 TN1 ID - 2002.png|Network ID (2002). TN1 ID 2002 - Fire.png|Network ID (Fire, 2002). TN1 ID - Sand (2002).png|Network ID (Sand, 2002). TN1 2002 ID - Air.png|Network ID (Air, 2002). TN1 ID - Water (2002).png|Network ID (Water, 2002). TN1 ID - Grass (2002).png|Network ID (Grass, 2002). TN1 ID - Electricity (2002).png|Network ID (Electricity, 2002). TN1 ID - Ribbons (2002).png|Network ID (Ribbons, 2002). TN1 ID - Grapes (2002).png|Network ID (Grapes, 2002). TN1 commercial break ID - 2002.png|Commercial break ID (2002). TN1 ID - 2003.png|Network ID (2003). TN1 commercial break ID - 2003.png|Commercial break ID (2003). TN1 clock - Eurcasico (2003).png|Network clock (Banco Nacional do Eurcásico, 2003). TN1 intro to Contra Informacao - 2002.png|Intro to Contra Informação (2002). TN1 2002 spoof on THH22M (Explosion).png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2003, 1). TN1 2002 spoof on THH22M (Toxic Waste).png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2003, 2). TN1 2002 spoof on THH22M (Blood).png|Logo spoof on This Hour Has 22 Minutes (2003, 3). Mad TV spoof 6.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2002). 2004-2015 TN1 HD 2007.svg|HD logo. TN1 ident 2004.png|Network ID (2004). TN1 commercial break ID - 2004.png|Commercial break ID (2004). TN1 ID 2007.png|Network ID (2007). TN1 - commercial break ID - 2007.png|Commercial break ID (2007). TN1 ID - 2009.png|Network ID (widescreen version, 2009). TN1 ID - Entertainment (2009).png|Network ID (Entertainment, widescreen version, 2009). TN1 ID - Fiction - 2009.png|Network ID (Fiction, widescreen version, 2009). TN1 ID - News and Information - 2009.png|Network ID (News and Information, widescreen version, 2009). TN1 ID - Sports (2009).png|Network ID (Sports, widescreen version, 2009). TN1 ID - Christmas 2009.png|Network ID (widescreen version, Christmas 2009). TN1 commercial break ID - 2009.png|Commercial break ID (widescreen version, 2009). TN1 commercial break ID - Entertainment (2009).png|Commercial break ID (Entertainment, widescreen version, 2009). TN1 commercial break ID - Fiction - 2009.png|Commercial break ID (Fiction, widescreen version, 2009). TN1 commercial break ID - News and Information (2009).png|Commercial break ID (News and Information, widescreen version, 2009). TN1 commercial break ID - Sports - 2009.png|Commercial break ID (Sports, widescreen version, 2009). TN1 commercial break ID - Christmas 2009.png|Commercial break ID (widescreen version, Christmas 2009). TN1 ID 2011.png|Network ID (2011). TN1 commercial break ID - 2011.png|Commercial break ID (2011). TN1 Ident 2013 (1).png|Network ID (2013, 1). TN1 Ident 2013 (2).png|Network ID (2013, 2). TN1 Ident 2013 (3).png|Network ID (2013, 3). TN1 Ident 2013 (4).png|Network ID (2013, 4). TN1 Ident 2013 (5).png|Network ID (2013, 5). TN1 Ident 2013 (6).png|Network ID (2013, 6). TN1 commercial break 2013.png|Commercial break ID (2013, 1). TN1 commercial break 2013 2.png|Commercial break ID (2013, 2). TN1 clock - Pingo Doce (2004).png|Network clock (Pingo Doce, 2004). TN1 clock (Einmar Path Tree) 2005.png|Network clock (Einmar Path Tree, 2005). TN1 clock - Pingo Doce (2010).png|Network clock (Pingo Doce, 2010). TN1 clock - Becel (2010).png|Network clock (Becel, 2010). TN1 clock - Ola Carte D'Or (2010).png|Network clock (Carte D'Or, 2010). TN1 Mad spoof 2007.png|Logo spoof on Mad TV (2007). 2015-present RTN 60 Anos.svg|60th anniversary logo (2017). TN1 - Network ID (2015).svg|Network ID (2015). TN1 - Commercial Break ID (2015).svg|Commercial break ID (2015). TN1 clock - Einmar.png|Network clock (Einmar, 2017). Category:Television channels in South Matamah Category:Television broadcasters Category:Public broadcasters Category:Rádio e Televisora Nacional Category:South Matamah Category:Television